Naruto: The Gear of War
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Naruto was born in the nation of Ephyra to Bernie and Hoffman. He is the son of two of the greatest Gears in the world. How will he effect the Grub war, and can love truly blossom on the battlefield? Naruto x Alex Brand. Rated M for Gore and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I bring you, my new story! This is going to be a very rare kind of story, as not many have tried writing one. Unfortunately, the ones that have been written, have been discontinued. Bum, bum bum bum, bum bum bum, BUM BUM, buuuum: Gears of War and Naruto Crossover! I had this idea a while ago and never really got to writing it. Some characters will not be dead. Enjoy you crazy people, and bless your waffles. Also, I am playing with the ages so in this chapter:**

**Hoffman: 30**

**Bernie: 29**

**Marcus: 4**

**Dom: 4**

**Anya: 3**

**Baird: 6**

**Cole: 8**

**Presscot: 28**

**Alex: Not born Yet**

-Chapter 1-

(13 BE)

Bernadette Mataki and Colonel Victor Hoffman were parents. They had gotten married for three years, and Bernie had gotten pregnant last year. Hoffman had been so excited, he actually smiled, scaring the shit out of his squad. The child was a boy, and had Hoffman's dark hair and Bernie's grey eyes. They had named him after one of the Allfathers, Naruto.

It hadn't been easy being Gears and parents at the same time, but they had managed. Naruto had been the light in their lives, brightening it with his innocence and laughter. Even as a baby, he had shown an interest in being a Gear. Whenever Hoffman and Bernie would talk about anything having to do with it, he would quiet and seemed to be listening.

When he was three, his first word had been Gear. It made Hoffman so proud. He always asked what being a Gear meant, and they always told him it meant brotherhood and family. When he was four, he proudly stated that one day he would become a Gear and protect all of his family.

But, growing up in a family of Gears was hard. Sometimes, Bernie or Hoffman couldn't be there and missed some of his mile stones in life. Sometimes, they would both be gone and he would stay with the Santiago family, who they had met when Carlos Santiago had been part of Hoffman's squad. When they got back from their duties, they apologized over and over again, but he only smiled an said it was ok.

When he was six, he started school and was very friendly to everyone. He had a bully problem, well, more like the bullies had a problem with him. When one tried to take his lunch, Naruto had beaten him in a quick, decisive manner. He had been reprimanded, but didn't care. He had stated that he would gladly defend himself if challenged again.

Then there was his pet fox. Hoffman had taken him to work one day, when they came across the animal. Naruto had been calm and taken it to the infirmary where Doctor Hayman had checked it over. When it got a clean bill of health, he got to keep it, naming it Kurama, after the ancient destroyer. It was an abnormal animal, as it kept growing and growing, reaching the size of a large dog by his eighth birthday.

It was hilarious to see Naruto riding it like a horse.

He had taken an interest in the islander culture, reading about it and studying it. Naruto had even trained with a bokken in sword styles. Bernie and Hoffman had encouraged this, and Hoffman even told the boy about his side of the family. He had explained that being a Gear ran through the family, and that they were the best. Even though he didn't know it, his talks had caused the boy's already large admiration of the COG to grow. On his tenth birthday he had started to read the COG's rules of engagement. Even going as far as to lift weights with Hoffman. It was simple, he wanted to be a Gear.

In his seventh year of school, he met a girl, Alex Brand, who was being picked on for her hair. Angry, he had stood up for her, and by that, he beat the living shit out of the four older boys, moving fluidly and swiftly to take down his seemingly stronger opponents.

After it was over, Alex had asked him why he had stood up for her. He answered that he liked red hair and walked off to class. Since that day, the two had been inseparable. Bernie had thought it was cute and had teased her son relentlessly, while Hoffman had just grinned. His son was beginning to become a ladies man. He had been hit with a frying pan by his wife for saying that out loud.

His twelfth birthday had been a blast, as the friends he had made, Alex Brand, Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, Damon Baird, and Anya Stroud. He had met Marcus when he was staying with the Santiago's and had been the only person to ever get the stoic boy to smile. Dominic had become his big brother figure, teaching him about girls. Baird had been an upperclassmen who had a "rivalry" with the other "prodigy." Anya had been the daughter of a friend of Bernie's, and his surrogate little sister. Alex and he had a… unique relationship, to say the least.

They had gotten very close to each other since they met. When one would get in a fight, the other would assist. She had even expressed her desire to join the Gears, something the two would talk extensively about. Then there was the _incident_.

Naruto and Alex had been walking to their houses, which were next to each other, when they had been cornered by a bunch of kids they had fought, a total of four. Long story short, they had fought, and one of them had a knife. Naruto received a slash across his left eye, blinding him in it. The boys were arrested, and Naruto had taken to wearing a strip of cloth over his eye.

But, that was in the past, and this was the present.

(At the Hoffman residence, Jacinto)

Naruto sat in the living room, watching TV and doing his homework with Alex. They had to come up with a plausible way to end the Pendulum Wars and present it to the class. Alex said to just bomb the UIR, but Naruto had a better idea.

"Alex, we can't just bomb the UIR into submission. That would be a genocide. What we need is a deterrent, something we could use to make the UIR sweat attacking our cities. Something like a planetary weapon."

"But, I like explosions. Would this weapon make explosions?"

Sweatdropping, Naruto said," Well, a chemical weapon would poison land that could be used by the COG, so yes. An explosive weapon would be necessary."

Alex whooped and turned the TV to Thrash Ball in time to see Augustus Cole, the youngest at 20 to ever be apart of the game, come on to TV. Naruto wasn't paying attention, but did catch that he was joining the Hanover Cougers.

So for the next few hours, they brainstormed the weapon, until Naruto's dad came home. He had been promoted to Head of Security and was being pressured to end the Pendulum wars. Naruto had an idea.

"Hey, dad, what if you guys made a weapon to deter the UIR into peace? Something like a bomb. I mean, if the COG had one, they could force the UIR into peace talks."

Hoffman stopped in his tracks. That was a good idea. The more he thought about it, the more it sounded plausible. He slowly turned towards his son. He walked forward and rustled his hair." My boy, you have just given me the greatest idea. Tomorrow, dress nice, you too Alex, cause we're going to the Chairmen's office to present this idea."

"Umm, we have school and we're just a couple of kids." Naruto said.

"That's why I'll be there."

"OK. So, when's mom gonna be home?"

"She went to the market to get some food, she'll be back later."

"Got it. Well, Alex, it seems our idea could work. Now, lets watch some Thrash Ball."

(The next day)

Naruto was wearing a button up white shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He had dressed like this because he was meeting Chairmen David Presscot. His dad was wearing his normal Colonel uniform and they were waiting for Alex.

Naruto was petting Kurama, now the size of a motorcycle. He heard a door open and close, and looke dup, immediately blushing. Alex had her short red hair brushed, and had some red lipstick on. She was wearing a white button up shirt, with a red, checkered skirt and red heels. She looke gorgeous to the dark haired youth.

Victor saw this and grinned," Say, Naruto, what do you think of Alex?"

"She's my best friend, and I like her. But, I kind of, like her a lot."

"So, why don't you ask her out?"

"Well, what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Then its better to have loved and lost, than never, uh, something, something, something. You know what I mean."

"I do but.." Their conversation was cut short when she arrived. They all clamored into Hoffman's truck and took off, Kurama in the back.

(Capital Building)

Naruto, Victor, and Alex climbed the steps to the Capital, all thinking different thoughts.

'_I'm so proud. My boy may have just ended the war._' Hoffman thought.

'_Wow, it's bigger than I thought. I wonder if Naruto likes my outfit? I had to ask my mom to help, god that was embarrassing._' Were Alex's thoughts.

'_Man, Kurama I hope you don't pee in there. Dammit Naruto, grow a spine! Tell Alex how you feel!_' Thought the hero of our story.

They made it to the foyer and checked in. After, they rode the elevator to the Chairmen's office. When they got there, they walked behind Victor into the leader of the COG's office. He sat behind the desk, waiting, a calculative look in his onyx eyes.

"Welcome Victor, and this must be your son. Naruto, I presume. Your named after one of the founding members of the COG. I expect big things from you."

"Yes sir."

"And who are you my dear?"

Alex answered," Alex Brand, sir."

Waving for them to sit, he asked the million dollar question," So, Colonel, you say that your son may have a way to win this war?"

"Yes. He suggested we build a weapon to deter the UIR from attacking and to force them into peace talks."

And so they began discussing things. The chairman liked the idea and brought in Adam Fenix to the discussion.

"Hey Old Man!" Naruto greeted. Hoffman sighed at his sons lack of tact.

"Hello to you too, Naruto. Victor. Now, what is it you wish to talk to me about?" And so, the talks continued. Adam agreed to the plan, stating that he was working on a satelite weapon called the Hammer of Dawn. And so, Naruto came up with a plan that stopped a war.

As they were leaving, Hoffman said he needed to go get something for Bernie, leaving the two youths and the fox to themselves. They awkwardly stood there until Kurama pushed Naruto forward giving him a look.

"So, Alex. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Yeah, so have I."

"I needed to tell you something, and I don't know how to."

"So do I."

'Why don't we say it at the same time?"

"OK."

And so they both said," I really like you and am hoping that we could go out some time."

They blinked and looked at each other before Alex smiled," I would love to go on a date with you. Pick me up on Friday at seven."

She then kissed him on the cheek, leaving him frozen as she went to the bathroom. Hoffman came out, seeing the boys shocked face, he chuckled." Boy, now you know how I felt when I asked your mom on a date."

(6 weeks later)

Naruto and Alex's date went off without a hitch. They had gone to a movie and dinner, then a walk around the park. After, Naruto had kissed Alex on a park bench. After, they say, is history. They had been dating for the last few weeks. When they handed in their assignment, as they were a few grades ahead of their age group, Baird had applauded their solution.

Now here they were, in Naruto's backyard, sipping ice tea as Kurama ran around. Naruto was currently staring at the clouds as Alex had his head in her lap, rubbing his spiky hair. They heard the front door open and Bernie come out the back.

"Kids, come on! We need to watch the TV! Something is going down!"

They rushed inside and turned the television on. It was showing the outskirts of Jacinto being overrun by monstrous looking things. Naruto got up and headed for a phone. He called all of his friends. Marcus was fine, and so was his dad. Dom said that his family was in the market, near the middle of Jacinto. Baird was at his dad's office in the Capital building, smack dab in the middle of the city. Anaya was with her

mother at the COG base, near the Capital building. He then called his dad, and learned that he was okay.

Wlaking back to the living room and delivering the information, he went to his room. It was painted a steel grey with some red accents. He went to his closet and pulled out the nudity he had been given by Tai Kalipso, a friend of his mother. Strapping it to his back, he pulled out the snub pistol his father had given him. He went downstairs to see his mother in her full Gear armor, sans helmet. Kurama sat by the door.

They waited and after a few hours, Hoffman came in. He looked banged up, as if he was in a fight. He hugged them all, and informed them of the situation.

"Those things have attacked every major city in all of Tyrus and the world. The casualties were massive. Fighting is still going on. We are evacuating all officer families to the COG base. Now come on, lets go."

They climbed into the Gear truck that was waiting for them. They made it to the base and were escorted to the cafeteria where the families met. Naruto saw Baird, Anya, Dom, and Marcus all with there parents, and made his way with Alex and Kurama to them. Anya, seeing them waved. When they got closer, Anya glomped Kurama and held him. Naruto shook his head. Some things never change. He shook hands with Marcus and briefed him on the situation.

After a little while, Hoffman addressed the gathered people. "Alright listen up! The situation has changed. The enemy has been pushed back, but you are asked to stay here. We are asking for volunteers, whether to fight or work. If you volunteer, please make your way to the front of the crowd."

Without even waiting, Naruto walked up to the front, conscious of every set of eyes on him. When he made it to the front, he looked into his fathers eyes and said," I would like to volunteer to fight."

Soon, all of his group of friends mad ehteir way to the front, determination in their eyes. Hoffman was proud. His son was a born leader. The way his jaw was set, his posture, his words and actions caused a ripple of confidence to sweep through the room. People not about to volunteer, stepped forward.

Bernie, however, was worried. No matter how much he grew, Naruto would always be her baby boy. All of the parents were proud and worried too. Helena spoke up to them," Come on guys, these are our children. They can handle this! I for one, am proud of Naruto. He has the look of a born leader to him. Have some faith in them."

After all of the volunteers came forward, which was 95% of the room, Hoffman smiled. His son had inspired these people. A group of Gears came forward and he said," Alright. Now you guys go and get situated in the barracks. We don't have time to train you fully, so be prepared to learn by doing."

Naruto and Alex held hands as they walked. Naruto could sense her worry, so he squeezed her hand, his lone eye smiling at her." Hey Alex, don't worry. I promise, nothing will happen to you. That's the promise of a lifetime."

Kurama growled his agreement. He liked this girl. She was strong. And she kept his master out of the trouble he always found.

When they arrived at the barracks, Naruto examined his equipment. A standard Gear kit. Armor, Lancer, and Pistol. He pulled out his armor and examined it before using a marker he pulled from nowhere to customize it. He put some islander kanji on it, which stood for 'Man of Peace' and 'Peacewalker'. He than took his sword and messed with the weapons straps on the back of the chest plate to hold it and his Lancer. He put on the black shirt and green pants they provider before putting on the armor, leaving the helmet off.

He stood and jogged around to get the feel of it in movement before going to one of the leftover kits and took the armor over to Kurama. After some adjustments to it, his animal companion looked like a fierce beast of battle. He even managed to hook the lancer to Kurama's back, and with some help from Baird, allow the big fox to fire it. He stood and stretched. Life was about to get hard.

He felt a pair of hands cover his eyes and smiled as the person ask," Guess who?"

Chuckling, Naruto answered," Let me think, it could be Anya, but she's not that tall. Marcus/ No, he doesn't mess around like this. Baird? No, just no. So that means, you must be Alex."

Turning around, Naruto locked lips with the red head. They stayed like that before Baird coughed." Okay, we aren't depleted of humans enough for you guys to procreate yet. So, Naruto, keep it in your pants."

Alex blushed at the implication, while Naruto grinned," Baird, your just jealous because you don't have a girl."

Baird mumbled about blonde idiots, before realizing what he said and cursing.

Naruto chuckled and turned to Alex" You know, what is it about a war that brings people together? Is it something in the water?"

"No, people just think its safer in groups. And it is."

"So, what do you think will happen, now that we're Gears?" The thirteen year old asked.

"Well, most likely, we'll be sent on rescue missions to save people."

"Oh joy, saving idiots. Just my kind of thing." Baird quipped.

"Yeah Baird. You're the designated welcomer. It's your job to give the people our recruitment spiel." Naruto said.

"Oh, and what is it? 'The human race is under attack, enlist and you can die even faster.' Yeah, great spiel." The blonde bastard replied.

"Nope. Something like, 'Enlist today, kill tomorrow, and live the next.' How does that sound?"

"Actually. Not that bad." A voice said. They turned to see David Presscot. He continued," Naruto Hoffman, for your quick leadership skills today, I am promoting you to the rank of Captain. Welcome to Omega Squad. Pick your team."

Naruto looked around and nodded," Alright. Alex Brand, Marcus Fenix, Damon Baird Alex Carmine , Dominic Santiago, and Anya Stroud. A large team like this, will be more effective in combat. It's also small enough to be discreet when needed."

David nodded," Well then Captain, will you please address your squad?"

Stepping onto a bench, The newest captain spoke," Listen up people! We are now a squad! A family! From this point forward, you fight for the COG, humanity, and us. We will be the best squad because we are family! It is this bond that makes us the best! We will be the first on the field and the last off! We are the COG! We are Human! And we are Omega!"

A resounding cry of "Ooh Rah" rang out in the barracks. Victor and Bernie stood silently in the back, smiling at their boy. He had really grown up. No longer was he the boy that dreamed about being a Gear.

Now, he was a Gear. And all of the others, his family.

He was the symbol of the COG. And he will protect his precious people.

**AN: And cut! Whoo, that was a good chapter. Got a little romance going on, the stopping of the Pendulum War, the start of the Locust War, and Naruto has been promoted. Can you believe it! Well, this has been Rigbutter96 with you new story. Mister Chow out, bitches! And yes, that was a reference to the Hangover. Wanna fight about it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Another chapter. Joyous jubilations. There will be a time skip, some romance, and yes, grubs will die. That is a fact of life. Naruto and Tai will be friends, Dom will be not all depressed, and Marcus will not be an anti-social prick most of the time. Yes, Marcus is an anti-social prick. He has a smoking hot girl, Anya, ready to have his baby, and he just ignores her. He doesn't even have any waffles!**

-Chapter 2-

(7 AE and 6 years after Hammer strikes)

A fierce battle was raging. Marcus, Dom, Cole and Jase were pinned down by the grubs. Marcus raises over his cover, and fires several shots into a boomer. It falls dead, but another drone takes its place. Dom is radioing Control.

"Control, we need back up, now!"

"Dom, this is Control, Team 7 (HA) is on the way. Estimating two blocks."

"Shit." Dom cursed. Two blocks is too far. He paused. Did he say Team 7? HE grinned. "Hey Marcus! Team 7, on the way!"

Marcus gave a grin too. It had been awhile since the old band had been together. Now, it's a family reunion." Shit, someone get us some beers."

He continues to mow down the Drones, and they slowly dissipate. He peaked his head over, only to retract it when a bullet hit close to his head." SNIPER!"

He looks up just in time to catch a glimpse of where it was at, and signaled Dom. They move silently with Jase and Cole from cover to cover until they get caught unable to get to the building. By that time, a black armored Gear ran to a pillar and started to climb, a nodaichi on its back. He scrambles to the top and heaves a grenade at the ticker infested building and it goes BOOM!

He climbs down just in time to meet Delta and waves, his helmet a different variant, one with only one eye hole." Yo, Dom, Marcus, Jase. The misses will be here soon, so don't worry. In the meantime, anyone got a beer?"

A female Gear shows up in customized red armor with a grinning fox on it, the same with the black armored one. Following her is a fox wearing custom Gear armor just for it. A strange metal device around its neck.

"Hey Naruto, Alex, Kurama how ya guys been?" Dom asked.

"Pretty good. Got to have a good day. Got a new cleaver for Mom. Oh and Cole, she says to tell you to wash behind your ears. Apparently, Grub blood stains." The now identified Naruto said as he took his helmet off.

"Oh yeah? Well tell Boomer Lady that I said its kinda hard to not get covered in the shit." The Cole Train replied.

"As much as I love this, we need to get back to Control. Boss has a new job for us." The Kurama said. He had grown to the size of a horse. The grubs apparently spread tales about him as whenever they saw the great fox, they ran like hell. It was so effective, that many Gears took to wearing fox markings on their armor.

"Well then. My lady, might I escort you to thy Armadillo?" Naruto asked in a ridiculous accent.

"It would be my pleasure, ma sir." Alex played along, just as ridiculous.

"And you, sir knights. Would you care for a lift to yonder land of Control?" Naruto asked.

"Yes my lord." Dom replied, grinning.

"T'would be my pleasur, messir." Marcus answered, smiling.

"Oh most splendid good sir." Jase said, laughing at the ridiculous nature of these people.

"Lets get the HELL out of here, baby!" Cole said.

They al laughed.

Hey, you gotta laugh sometime. Now was just an opportune time.

(Control, 4 hours later)

Both teams were lounging after the briefing. In a few hours they would have to go to Jilane and see if there are any survivors. Alex and Naruto had been spending more time together, as they had no privacy in the barracks. Naruto had taken to teaching her how to use a sword when her lancer ran out of ammo and had to resort to her knife.

Over the years, Naruto had proven that he was a competent Captain after he had used unpredictable means to defeat the locust General Raam several times. It had infuriated the monstrous locust, who had marked the dark haired man as his personal enemy.

Naruto was well liked as a captain, as many of the Gears had requested being in his unit. The new chairman, Richard Presscot, had tried to promote him to Colonel, but he had refuse. He stated that he was of more use in the field leading by example. His father had been there, and supported his decision. He knew that Naruto believed that a leader must lead by example, and fight with his men. Its what had made him such a competent commander, as he would personally speak to each Gear and learn their skills.

Hoffman had been so proud of his son when he stood up to Presscot when he tried to take Alex and put her in a birthing creche. The dark haired man said that she was more valuable on the battlefield than being used as breeding stock. His son had saved his best friend and girlfriend from a horrible fate.

Now, Naruto was lounging with Alex in his lap as he stroked her hair. She had grown it to her shoulders at his request so he could brush it to relax her. Many of the male Gears had hit on the woman, who had blossomed. She had a pair of DD-cup breasts and a nice, hand sized ass. Naruto told her all the time that she was beautiful, and she let him.

As they sat there, Kurama was playing chess with Baird. He was able to speak because of the box in his throat. Baird had made it for fun, but found it effective. Kurama had been surprisingly intelligent, and the two hit it off. They would always get into debates and try and out sarcasm each other.

Cole sat off to the side, talking with Dom and Marcus as Jase lifted weights.

"So guys, what do you think of the mission?" Dom asked.

"I think, that, if I try hard enough, I could be eating a ham sandwich. Come on Dom, why think of later when now is so much fun." Naruto replied.

"I'm just saying. Do you think we'll find survivors?"

"Maybe. But, they would have to be smart and resourceful. I fear that they may be angry at us. We did kind of leave them to die, so, I'm not expecting a very warm welcome."

"Well, what do you think will happen if we do get them to safety?" Jase asked.

"Most likely they'll be sent to a camp or settlement. Probably Jacinto." Marcus answered.

The conversation moved on to starting a COG thrash ball league to boost morale. After it ended, tey all tuned in for sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

(Jilane, the next day)

The group all followed the beacon to an abandoned building. After splitting into two groups, Naruto, Alex, Jase, and Dom to Cole, Kurama, Marcus, and Baird, they went their separate ways.

Naruto led his group down a hall and found what looked like a cafeteria. Entering, they fanned out. After a few minutes, they heard a female voice say," Put your weapons on the ground and turn around."

They spun around only to come face to face with a bunch of scantily clad woman pointing guns at them. Naruto stepped forward, taking his helmet off. His lone eye scanned the group of woman. He spoke calmly," We mean you no harm. We were just looking for survivors."

"Oh yeah? Well fuck you!" The blonde one said angrily.

"Ma'am, I will ask you to please not point your weapons at us. We mean you no harm. We just want to talk."

"Please, your all pigs. How that red head can stand you is beyond me." She stepped forward and met him in the middle of the room.

"Well, I don't either. But she does. And if you would please just listen, we don't want to fight."

The woman nodded, and then punched Naruto right in the face. He didn't even flinch. He calmly took her fist still in his face, and lowered it. He backed away slowly and calmly." I would like to speak to your leader."

The blonde, faltered, shocked that he just shrugged off her fist." What makes you think I'm not the leader?"

"Your too confrontational. A true leader must always be able to communicate without violence. They must be calm and open to all ideas. Your not. So I will ask again, where is your leader?"

A woman stepped forward," I am. My name is Matron. May I ask your name, sir?"

"Naruto Hoffman. I am the captain of the squad. Oh, hi Dom. How was your patrol?"

Matron spun around to see the second group of Gears with their lancers locked and loaded." Pretty good. This place was a birthing creche."

"Really? Well now, that is interesting. So Matron, what do you say we have a nice conversation and talk the talk?"

(2 Hours later)

Naruto, Marcus, and Dom were searching for a missing girl who was not accounted for. They found her in a room, holding a beacon that would draw the grubs to their location. She pressed it. As they ran, dodging fire and returning it, they got to the bunker where the others were at. Naruto lloked back to see a small child who ran. He went after him, only to get hit on his blind side. He went flying into a wall. He crumpled onto the floor.

Alex saw this and rushed to go after him when the bunker doors closed. She turned and saw the blonde, Annalisa, smirk. She rounded on the woman and ran to the controls. She attacked her and had to be pulled off by Cole.

"Why the hell did you do that!? He's as good as dead! We have to save him!" Alex snarled.

Annalisa stood and wiped the blood from her mouth," Why do you care so much? He's a fucking rapist!"

"No, he stopped the COG from taking me and my friend Anya to the farms. He was always fair, and he cared too much. He is the COG."

Matron stepped forward," You love him."

Alex stopped struggling against Cole," Yes. Yes I do."

"Well, we need to get them out of here." Marcus said.

"No! We have to save Naruto!"

"We can't, Alex. We need to complete the mission." Was his argument.

"No! We save Naruto! It's what he would do, he always says, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' We have to save him."

"Fine."

And so they devised a plan, distract and save. When they open the blast doors, Alex would run out and grab him, then get cover fire back to the safety of the bunker.

And it was pulled off without a hitch. When he was back in the bunker Alex kissed him with as much passion as she could. Naruto cracked open an eye and smiled." Did you miss me?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she kissed him again, this time with more force." Of course you big hearted idiot."

Kurama padded over and licked his face." Foolish boy. I'll never understand why you put yourself in these situations. But, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy them."

Standing up with help, he asked," What did I miss?"

**AN: And boom. Second chapter. Another time skip next time, so this will put us at Gears of War 2. Gonna skip one cause I don't like it. What happened then will be explained in the next chapter as well. So go all of you great princes of main, you kings of new york. You annoying douche bags who are Snookie and the Situation, can burn in hell. Hah, don't like those large haired weirdies. Peace!**


End file.
